utica_rallycrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen Carter
Stephen Carter is a driver in the Utica Rallycross Seies. He currently drives the #4 car for Allen Racing Family. |} URCS S2 Carter was racing as a development driver for Allen Racing when its Rallycross sector, Musical Motorsports, enlisted him to replace the poor performing Vladimir Petrov. Unsure of how he would do in the Rallycross Series, Carter begrudgingly excepted, hoping it would be a good learning experience. Carter made his debut in St. Denis, France, finishing a solid eleventh place. Carter took a liking to the car quickly and made some miraculous performances, finishing fourth in Stockholm and fifth in Lithuania. Carter's consistency resulted in a heavy gain in the standings, but because he was mathematically ineligible for the championship, Musical Motorsports opted to put Jeffery Finguy in the car for the two-race African tour. Carter returned to the car in Hong Kong, finishing a solid tenth place. Carter had a solid end to the season, being one of the few cars to finish in Amursk and nearly winning the Dead Man's Curve event, finishing a career best third. He finished 13th in the final point standings, despite only running a little over half the schedule. URCS S3 Carter returned to the rechristened Allen Racing driving the #12 car. After a lackluster start to the season, Carter was involved in a great battle for the victory in Budva, finishing a close second place. After a notable streak of finishing races, Carter earned his first DNF early into the Dubai event. Carter qualified for the Dead Man's Curve finale, a track that Carter enjoys racing. Carter had a great performance until an incident late in the run flipped is #12 machine, ending his race and resulting in a thirteenth place finish. Carter, despite being unimpressed with his overall performance, finished a career best eighth in points in is first full-time effort. URCS S4 Carter was signed for the fourth season to drive the Allen Racing Family's #4 machine. Living up to his nickname, consistency was the script for Carter's season, finishing solidly in the top ten in the first three events. However, Carter's performance took a slight dip the following two races, finishing twelfth twice. Still near the leaders in points, Carter made a huge leap by setting the fastest time in Nairobi, scoring his first career Utica Rallycross Series win and taking the points lead. Carter followed it up with a fast podium in Dubai and a top five in Tel-Aviv. Carter was the car to beat heading into the later sections of the season. In Hong Kong, however, Carter came up short on the difficult Bay Jump and ended up flipping his car, scoring a rare DNF and finishing 19th overall, his season worst. Hong Kong proved to be Carter's demise, as the six points he lost to rookie Chris Dodd was too much for Carter, as Carter was unable to beat Dodd in Dead Man's Curve, finishing second in the standings overall. Despite losing the title, Carter was given the Most Valuable Driver Award for his very consistent season. URCS S5 Carter returned for Season Five with the same car and the same team. Carter started out the year strong with a podium finish at Yuma. Following a few mid-pack runs, Carter managed to survive a grueling, high-attrition race at Meijendel, getting his second career victory and setting the track record after an excellent late sector. A top ten in Budva gave Carter the points lead heading into the halfway point of the year. Carter lost the points lead the following week in Sarh to Tyler Benoit, who won the race. Due to Benoit being one of the few title contenders to be in the top ten, Carter lost significant ground on Benoit. However, another podium at Dubai kept his head in the title hunt. A mechanical issue at Tel-Aviv put a damper on his points performance, as the poor run, coupled with podium finishes by his title rivals, made Carter sink in the standings. Carter ended off the year on a sour note, finishing last after an early wreck in Hong Kong and wrecking during his qualifying run for Dead Man's Curve, missing the final race. Despite this, Carter earned enough points to finish ninth in the standings, securing a ride for next season. Complete URCS Results Category:Drivers